Ardor
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: Toph x Aang 50 sentences. Caveat: High T. Taang


**Ardor**

_**Red**_

Toph hands him a glass, and Aang obligingly drinks; "It's my favorite, _Chateau Valandraud_," Toph says, taking an elegant sip herself, and Aang makes a mental note that the Earthbender has extremely fine taste.

_**Box**_

Aang has always considered himself a creative thinker; it therefore surprises him one morning when Toph tells him he should stop being so square when they were in bed together.

_**Temptation**_

"We can't do this here;" Aang moans, "Any minute now the other dignitaries are going to arrive, and we can't exactly lock the doors and say the meeting was cancelled."

_**Cover**_

The room is dimly lit, and their clothing are littered all over the floor.

_**Fire**_

Her arms are wrapped around his neck, and her kiss is unlike any other; Aang feels for the lacy knots tying her gown, as his fingers become entangled in her long dark hair.

_**Hero**_

When in public together, Toph would roll her eyes at Aang's many fan girls, mocking them whenever she got the chance; in private, she would often nuzzle his chest, warning him not to let all the worshipping go to his head.

_**Run**_

They both seemed to have a habit of trying to escape their problems, but neither hesitated in calling the other on their faults.

_**Cold**_

"I don't see what the big deal is," Toph mutters, pulling her coat more tightly around her, "it's just-" she is cut short as a snowball hits her squarely in the face, and though Aang knows he is asking for a death sentence, he can't help but grin wildly when Toph assures him that she will pummel him mercilessly.

_**Silk**_

Her skin is soft and smooth, as Aang runs a finger along her thigh, while kissing the nape of her neck.

_**Silence**_

Dinner at the Bei Fong estate is a quiet affair, as Lao tries to kill the Avatar with his glare, and Poppy tries to understand why Toph would choose someone with no family to speak of, and not a penny to his name.

_**Mask**_

Though Toph comes across as rude and brash to most people, Aang knows she is tender to those she loves.

_**Candle**_

His hands are underneath her shirt undoing the clasp on her garment, a burning desire for her blazing in the pit of his stomach.

_**Wings**_

When she is with him, Toph doesn't need to take a ride on his glider or get swept off her feet in an air current to feel like she is soaring.

_**Dream**_

Sometimes, Aang would reach out and touch Toph's face just to make sure she really was there; the way he went about it so intense was what unsettled the Earthbender slightly.

_**View**_

"I wonder what it looks like," Toph remarks wistfully, leaning on the railing and looking unseeingly into the valley below; Aang, his eyes on her, responds, "Breathtaking."

_**Hurricane**_

When their children ask them how they had first met, Aang would grin and say he "blew her away", while Toph would respond more practically and say she tried earthbending him out of existence.

_**Midnight**_

There are times when the pressure of being the Avatar becomes too much, and Aang finds solace in the fact that Toph has and will always stand by him, no matter what.

_**Music**_

His voice is singing softly in her ear, a medley of words that sound like they belong to another place and time; when he finishes he tells her it is a song the Air Nomads used to sing to him when he was a child.

_**Talent**_

Though people were constantly praising the Avatar, extolling his every virtue, Toph would often smirk and say they had no inkling of his _true_ skills.

_**Journey**_

When they are old and gray, they would spend much time together in the garden; it is on one such occasion that Aang feels a distinct sense of closure--like something has finally come full circle.

_**Drive**_

There was something about the way they fought together that made them a force to be reckoned with -- even without the Avatar's powers.

_**Promise**_

On the day of his daughter's wedding, Lao has a chat with his future son-in-law, in which he swears in no uncertain terms that, Avatar or not, if he dared to so much as make Toph _frown_, he would be sure to pay for it dearly.

_**Ring**_

It was a simple piece of jewelry, Toph had thought, when Aang first gave it to her; what made it special was the meaning behind it.

_**Strength**_

It was often wondered who was more powerful: The Avatar, who could control all four elements, or his Earthbending Mistress, who could make him cower with a look.

_**Memory**_

There were several things Aang would never forget: The time he had spent with Gyatso before running away was one of them; the first time he had seen Toph's face in the swamp was another.

_**Whisper**_

"I've missed you," he says quietly in her ear, as he wraps his arms around her, and Toph, who has not seen him in days, allows herself to sink into his warm embrace.

_**Fall**_

Autumn, she knew, was the Avatar's favorite season; and though she cannot see the colorful leaves lining every tree branch, still she lays down next to him on the grass, if only to enjoy his company.

_**Body**_

Her petit frame pressing into his, Toph has Aang against the wall; not that he's minding it, of course, until both sense someone rounding the corner and are forced to break apart.

_**Fever**_

It's when he takes her hand in his for the first time, and she feels the fervent way he holds onto her, that she knows she never wants him to let go.

_**Sacred**_

She traces the contours of his face, committing each curve and bump to memory as she tries to form a picture of a face she longs to see.

_**Eclipse**_

The room is dark and he's kissing her impassionedly, and for a moment Aang feels like he's lost himself completely in the woman beneath him.

_**Breathe**_

The first time Aang touches her face, he is brushing some of her bangs out of her eyes and tucking them behind her ear; Toph feels her cheeks flushing as she closes her eyes to his intimate touch.

_**Ice**_

Her eyes remind him of frosted windows; only the warmth they display when she is with him makes the comparison oxymoronic.

_**Wait**_

"You have to listen to the vibrations coming from the heart," Toph explains, when he asks her once more how she can tell when a person is lying; placing his palm above her own, he asks her if she means like _this_.

_**Talk**_

"Hey, dad!" Aang greets his father-in-law cheerfully, when he and Toph come by for one of their visits; if looks could kill, then the one Lao gives the Avatar would certainly have done the job.

_**Unknown**_

She asks him what he's thinking of as she lays in his arms while he runs his fingers amorously through her tresses; obligingly he responds: "I'm thinking of how much I love your hair long and how I love seeing you with it down, but even when you wear it up you still take my breath away."

_**Overwhelmed**_

His forehead is touching hers as he whispers the words "I love you", and never does Toph cherish anything so much as in that moment when her heart is beating so fast it is pounding an erratic rhythm in her ears.

_**Lies**_

At their daughter's wedding, many friends, nobles, and dignitaries go over to congratulate the Bei Fong's on their catch of a son-in-law; Lao smiles thinly and says he wouldn't have it any other way, while Poppy insists there could have been no finer choice.

_**Formal**_

Gathering her loose hair and holding it high against her head, Toph waits for Aang to fix the zipper on her outfit; she swears this has been the last time she'd gotten dressed up for some event, as Aang succeeds and slowly unzips her dress.

_**Highway**_

She traces his jaw line, before moving down to kiss his neck, and then run her hands along his sternum until his lips find hers once more.

_**Dance**_

The music is festive as he leads her through the steps, a spin, a dip, and back up again; her laughter as she enjoys herself is his greatest reward.

_**Lock**_

Straddling his thighs, Toph smirks and says she thinks she rather likes this position; Aang doesn't respond, thinking he rather enjoys the view.

_**Hope**_

Though her parents always opposed her marriage to Aang, the first time Lao and Poppy held their grandchild, only hours after he was born, Toph felt that, along with the tears of joy came a melting of the ice.

_**Forgotten**_

"Gyatso," Aang whispers, smiling as he holds his son in his arms, and Toph knows their child found his name.

_**Search**_

His kisses are hot on her body, and she breathes in words of desire as his fingers explore and she moans in amatory pleasure.

_**Laugh**_

One of the things Aang loves most about Toph is her laughter; it is what connected them when they first met, and what continues to be a string that binds them together.

_**Forever**_

It is when they are both finally married, that Aang wonders briefly if the Avatar is reincarnated in pairs.

_**Gravity**_

To him, she was more than just a companion; she was the one who kept him grounded, a firm guide that stood stubbornly in the dirt, so he'd always be able to find his way back when he lost himself up in the clouds.

_**Farewells**_

"Take it off," Toph orders, her smirk the biggest Aang has ever seen, and as the Avatar pulls off his shirt, he wonders if Toph is cheating, or if she'd been scheming this since he'd agreed to her innocent suggestion of playing cards.

_**Worlds**_

'Heaven and Earth' was the way most people would describe them; others would say their relationship had that yin-yang effect, but all agreed that their love and pride in each other was something to be had.

_**End**_

A/N:

_Omg, I haven't written Taang for AGES! It feels SO good to be writing something for them. Anyway, this was done for the 1sentence community on LJ. _

_Well, I hope you guys liked these; I spent a really long amount of time on them. They weren't done in any specific order; also, I hope none of them seemed risqué. I really did my best to keep them to a 'T' rating, because I didn't want to put this under 'mature'. In most of these Toph and Aang are probably between sixteen to twenty, to old grannies who like to sit in rocking chairs and knit. Okay, well, Toph wouldn't take up knitting, Aang would, and she'd call him a pansy for it, but that's all the fun, right? XD_

_Oh, and to clear something up, Chateau Valandraud is a type of red wine. If you know ANYTHING about wine, you'll know that Toph has EXTREMELY expensive taste. Very fine taste, like Aang said, but expensive nonetheless. And yes, despite her being blind, Toph likes to play strip poker XD._

_Anyway, tell me which ones you liked/loved/hated/made you scream "OMG MY VIRGIN EYES!!1!" though I really hope none of you did that last one…though you probably did…I put in a warning! D:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_Téa_


End file.
